La infancia de los lideres
by Erza Fullbuster LOVE
Summary: Esta es mi versión de como Konan y Yahiko conocieron a Nagato-alias Pedro- eso lo entenderán cuando lo lean y el resto de su infancia juntos. Con la participación de un realmente maldito Jiraiya un Yahiko estúpido una Konan realmente mala y un Nagato... pues... sin palabras


_** había tenido esta versión por tanto tiempo en mi compu, así que decidí subirlo...**_

* * *

_ La infancia de los lideres... Recuerdos de Pedro..._

País de la lluvia segunda gran guerra ninja...

-¡Konan! – dijo Yahiko, un chico de cabello naranja en puntas

-¿Que quieres ahora? - dijo Konan, una pequeña de cabellos azules

-Mira lo que encontré - dijo extendiéndole un pedazo de pan.

-¿y tú crees que con eso dejare de tener hambre?-

- etto... pues yo... - dijo con carita de cachorro mojado

- Al diablo - dijo arrebatándole el pan y apunto de metérselo a la boca

- ¡Konan mira allá!- dijo señalando hacia adelante

-¿que es eso? - dijo refiriéndose al bulto que tenía delante (habla de un bulto botado en la calle, para los mal pensados ¬¬)

-un sobreviviente de guerra- dijo muy esperanzado

- no compartiré la miseria de comida que me das, Grrr- dijo para luego gruñir

-que mala- dijo Yahiko

Ambos niños se dirigieron hacia aquel "bulto" bajo la lluvia...

-apenas es un niño - dijo la chica cuando lo volteo y vio su rostro

-Parece que está muerto- dijo el chico de pelo naranja

De repente el bulto se movió ligeramente...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritó como niña, para luego darle un puñete noqueador al bulto...

-"marica"... - pensó ella - Oye...- llamó al chico dándole cachetadas en su mejilla - ¿Sigues vivo?

- Co... Comí... da - dijo pausada y entrecortadamente

- ¿que dijiste?- pregunto Konan

- Co...mida - repitió él

-No te entiendo... yo…-

- sabes muy bien lo que dijo, no seas avara y dale un pedazo de pan- dijo Yahiko reprochando a Konan

-"Genial, apenas me trae a mí y tengo que compartirla con este"-pensó la chica

- Comí…-

-comida, ya se ya se, toma - dijo dándole el pan a lo que él se lo devoro completamente

( y esa fue la verdadera historia de como Konan le dio el pan a Nagato xD)

Pein y Konan solo miraban al chico con los ojos como platos por la velocidad de este por comer.

-suficiente. – dijo Konan sacando un kunai

- ¿Que haces?- le pregunto Yahiko

- si lo tenemos con nosotros nos dejara hambrientos... es peor que pacman así que acabare rápidamente con su vida Grrr! ...-le dijo ella lista para matarlo

- ¡Nooooo! - dijo deteniéndola y quitándole el kunai, a lo que ella hizo un puchero - el vendrá con nosotros... ¿Como te llamas? - le preguntó Yahiko

- Na... Naga... to - dijo el niño de pelo rojo

- ¿como?-le pregunto nuevamente Yahiko

-Naga...to -repitió

- bueno, como no sabes como te llamas... te pondremos Pedro-

- se llama Nagato- le dijo Konan

- ¿que te hace pensar eso?- le pregunto curioso

Konan solo señalo una etiqueta en su ropa que decía: DNI: Nagato de la aldea de la lluvia...

- eso no prueba nada... se llamara Pedro y punto- le dijo el chico decidido

Konan solo soltó un suspiro

- ¿Dime... quieres unirte a mi y a Konan para ayudarme en mi meta de controlar el mundo y ser Dios- le pregunto emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos

- "¿ah? de que mi*** habla este... como sea... tengo que salir de aquí…" - pensó, pero luego miró a Konan...- "mmm... esa peli azul esta bien buena... sin embargo el de naranja me da miedo, será mejor que salga de aquí" - dijo mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse

- ¿A donde vas?-pregunto el peli naranja al peli rojo

- hui...ir- decía Nagato

- no te entiendo... pero como sea... vendrás con nosotros y seremos amigos por siempre (ideal de Barney )

-"noooooo"- pensaba Nagato

- ¿Que dices, te unes? - preguntó con una expresión aburrida mientras al peli anaranjado le brillaban los ojos...

- No-

(Mirada asesina de Konan)

- ... po...dría negar...me – dijo el chico asustado

-siii - dijo emocionado mientras jalaba a Nagato de los pies llevándolo a la cueva

"afeminado de ***** " - pensaba la peli azul siguiéndolos.

- MESES DESPUÉS -

- danos comida- decía Yahiko a un hombre de cabello blando largo

- No-dijo el hombre (apuesto que si les digo que es un pervertido que escribe libros, adivinan)

(Mirada asesina de parte de Yahiko)

(Mirada asesina de parte del hombre)

….(después de un largo tiempo de miradas)

- dale tus malditas galletas - dijo un hombre de piel blanca irritado

- Tomen – dijo una rubia dándoles sus galletas

- "o dios... esta mujer tiene unos senos taaaaan grandes... me pregunto si Konan también los tendrá así... tendré que alimentarla más... aunque si lo hago... a lo mejor se volverá gorda... agggg nooo las gordas no me gustan... ojala Pedro viera esto, seguro le saldría hemorragia nasal de la nariz a ese anémico jajaja anémico, buena esa Yahiko eres lo máximo, me pregunto si a Pedro le gustara Konan... no no no... Konan trato de matarlo cuando lo conoció... sin embargo ahora me siento feliz porque tengo más amigos y estoy más cerca de convertirme en un Dios y salvar la aldea de la lluvia... bueno aunque ya esta jodida, pero... " pensaba Yahiko pero fue interrumpido por la rubia

- ¿Las quieres o no?- le dijo ella- ¡Y deja de mirar mis bubis!-

- ¡Acepta idiota! - dijo Konan tirándole una piedra en la cabeza de Yahiko

- auch ¡Konan!, te dije que no salieran tú y Pedro hasta que avisara

- primero se llama Nagato y segundo, moriré de hambre tras esa roca antes de que a ti se te ocurra llegar con comida- le decía ya enojada la chica

- Gomen Yahiko-san, no quiso esperar tras la roca- le decía Pedro ops digo Nagato

- No es tu culpa pedro- le decía el peli naranjo

-"¿Pedro?" aun me dice así, que idiota- pensaba Nagato

- Como sea... ¿puedo matar a esos niños?, les ahorrare el sufrimiento- decía el hombre de piel blanca, y muy parecido a una serpiente

- Yo me quedare a entrenarlos - dijo el pervertido haciendo que los 5 se asombraran

-¿Que estas diciendo?- decía Tsunade

- ustedes solo adelántense, yo los seguiré después - dijo, a lo que después de una pequeña charla los sannin decidieron dejar a Jiraiya

"Uff por poco y me llevan a esa fucking guerra... ¿creen que quiero morir? soy demasiado joven para morir... pedazo de w***** sacrificar mi vida por la aldea jajaja la voluntad de fuego jaja... como sea eres un genio Jiraiya perderé el tiempo con estos mocosos, les enseñare a lanzar cuchillitos y ya, luego me tomare unas vacaciones en los baños termales para seguir escribiendo mi libro... hablando de eso, el libro va por buen camino, sin embargo nadie asistió a la firma y solo un ejemplar se vendió... pensaba el sannin.

Yahiko se aclaró la garganta

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jiraiya

- dijiste que nos ibas a entrenar-

- ah... si si, ya que me lo han pedido...-decía el

- nosotros no te hemos pedido nada- dijeron los tres

-hump-

- Toma - dijo Konan extendiéndole una flor de papel

¿Y para que coño sirve esto?-pregunto

- Es una muestra de agradecimiento "viejo estúpido"-decía Konan

- Que boludes - dijo arrojándola al suelo

- Yahiko...-

-si Konan-

- ¿Puedo morderlo?- pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-"jeje que loca, aunque sigue siendo linda"- pensaba Nagato

- No... ¿Como se llama?- pregunto Yahiko

- Jiraiya- respondió el sannin pervertido

- Jiraiya-sempai enséñenos un jutsu- dijo emocionado Yahiko

- Ok, pero primero buscaremos un lugar donde dormir y pasar la noche- decía- ¿Tienen algún refugio?- les pregunto

-¡Claro!- respondió el peli naranja

- Ok, pero antes preséntense- les ordeno Jiraiya

- Me llamo Konan-

- Yo soy Yahiko y él - señalando a Nagato - es Pedro-

- Realmente me llamo Na...- trataba de decir Nagato pero fue interrumpido

- Ok. Konan, Yahiko y Pedro desde ahora serán mis alumnos- les decía a los niños

-Hai!- dijeron los tres

Llévenme a su refugio- les ordeno su sensei

5 minutos después…

-¿Que… que es esto? - pregunto

- Nuestro refugio - dijo Yahiko mostrando una caja de televisor

- ¿Y los tres entran ahí?- pregunto

- Nos turnamos, hoy le toca a Nagato- decía Konan

-"Gracias Konan, la única que sabe mi nombre " Hai... hoy me toca a mí- decía Nagato

- Pues que pena Pedro, yo soy tu sensei y hoy en adelante yo dormiré en el refugio- le decía a Nagato

- Pero...-

- ¿Desobedecerás al Sensei?-

- yo... no-

- Empezamos mal Pedro..., como sea mañana será su entrenamiento así que descansen- les decía a los chicos

- "hoy me tocaba a mí... y no soy Pedro"- pensaba el peli rojo

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS

Jiraiya se encontraba roncando en la caja de televisor.

- Jiraiya-sempai! Jiraiya-sempai! - llamó la niña corriendo

- ¿Que quieres mocosa?-

- Grrrr… Yahiko Y Nagato fueron atacados!- decía desesperada

-Llévame inmediatamente donde ellos "Genial, a esos mocosos se les dio por morirse antes de irme, esto no se vera bien, el hokage me advirtió de nuevo que si ocurría otro accidente con mis alumnos denunciara mi libro... malditos mocosos, en mis tiempos los chamacos resistían mas..."-pensaba el peli blanco

Cuando Jiraiya y Konan llegaron, ya había un ninja muerto, Yahiko estaba tirado en el piso y Nagato alias Pedro estaba en pose emo traumado.

- "ese ojo..."- pensaba el sannin

-¡Yahiko! ¡Nagato! – Gritaba Konan para luego correr hacia ellos dos

-"Ese ojo es... el legendario dojutsu es el Rinegan! Pedro posee el Rinegan!"- pensó Jiraiya viendo al amo, perdón digo Pedro, aww no… digo Nagato

-Estoy bien Konan, y todo gracias a Pedro... ¿Y Pedro? O Pedro hay estás... AAAAA!-Grito Yahiko- ¿Que le pasó a tu ojo?, ¿te pusiste lentillas de contacto? ¿No crees que son muchas?-

- Pedro posee un dojutsu especial -bla bla bla- como sea son pequeños, no les importa... Pedro…- decía, pero luego se dirigió a Nagato

- Sem...pai...-

- Deja de actuar como emo y levántate, esto es normal en la guerra- le decía

-Ha...i - dijo para luego levantarse...

- ok... Konan, Yahiko como entrenamiento cargaran a Pedro hasta el refugio- les ordeno su sensei

-!Hai Sempai!- decía emocionado Yahiko

Yahiko cargo el cuerpo de Ped... digo Nagato y lo llevo hasta el efugio y Konan simplemente se

quedo parada, mientras el otro estúpido digo Yahiko se encargaba del trabajo extra.

- ¿No harás nada?- le pregunto Yahiko a Konan

- Hmp-

- eres rara- le dijo Jiraiya

- Púdrete- de dijo Konan a su sensei

En la noche...

Sempai – llamo Nagato desde arriba de la caja de cartón

- ¿ah?, A Pedro, eres tú, ¿Que pasa no puedes dormir?, porque si es así no pienso contarte ni un cuento -

- no es eso Sensei... es solo que lo que paso hoy-

- No te preocupes Pedro, todos nos equivocamos, ¿como ibas a saber tu que Konan estaba haciendo uso del "baño" detrás de ese arbusto?-

- no me refería a eso- le dijo sonrojado Nagato

-¿…entonces?- preguntaba, al no recordar nada más

-"que mala memoria, pero no sea para las cosas pervertidas que eso si lo recuerda"- pensaba el chico-Son estos ojos... con ellos yo mate al ninja que mato a mis padres-

- "chamaco con problemas familiares... típico"- pensaba Jiraiya

- Estos ojos...-

- Mira pedro, mataste a un tipo para salvar a tu amigo, esta bien- le decía a Nagato

- ¿usted cree sensei?-

- Hai, ahora vete a dormir- le decía echando al chico

- Sensei, le prometo que desde ahora no llorare y protegeré a konan y a Yahiko, con mi vida si es necesario-

- Bien por ti, ahora vete a tu rincón ¡y deja mi caja en paz! Le decía ya arto el peli blando

3 días después...

-Ok, veo que ganaron a mi clon de sombra, ya me puedo largar- decía Jiraiya

- Al fin- le decía Konan feliz

-Sen...sei- decía Pedro

-¡SENSEI!- lloraba Yahiko

- O estarán bien, Konan, no dudo que de grande te convertirás en una hermosa mujer, rara e inadaptada social, pero hermosa. Pedro, deja de llorar y un corte no te haría mal, hazme el favor y deja que tus ojos se vean aunque sea .Y Yahiko...- decía pero luego ya no continúo

-¿si sensei?- le preguntaba Yahiko emocionado por lo que le diría su sensei

- Bueno, cuídense- decía Jiraiya ignorando totalmente a Yahiko-"Al fin abandone a esos mocosos..."

1 año después

Konan, Yahiko y Ped... Nagato se habían vuelto unos ninjas reconocidos de la aldea de la lluvia...Ganaban dinero por las misiones y se habían comprado una casa con Wii, PS2 Y PS3.

- ¿Nagato, has visto a Yahiko?- le pregunto la peli azul

- Esta en la sala – respondió mientras jugaba con el Wii

-Bien-

Con Yahiko...

"Querido sempai... sé que ahorita debe estar en una misión importante, solo queremos decirle que somos unos ninjas reconocidos y que nos va bien, cuídese sensei siempre lo querré, por favor responda esta carta lo mas pronto posible Konan, Pedro y yo esperamos noticias de usted... Atte. Yahiko." Escribía una carta Yahiko

- ¿Que haces?- le pregunto Konan

- Escribiéndole al sensei - dijo mandando el mensaje en una paloma

-Yahiko... - llamó ella

-dim... - no pudo continuar porque Konan le dio un beso en los labios dejándolo totalmente sonrojado...

Konan se separó de él…

- Ash... malditas hormonas de 13 años... - dijo sonrojada mientras se alejaba - la cena está lista, ven a comer

Yahiko solo se quedo hay parado como estatua y totalmente sonrojado.

2 horas después...

- Ok Pedro, elige, ¿Salvaras a Konan o mataras a Yahiko?- decía un ninja

-"¿Como lleguemos hasta aquí?"- pensaba Nagato desesperando

2 horas antes...

Los tres ninjas se encontraban cenando y alguien tocó la puerta…

- Yo voy – dijo Konan parándose y yendo a abrir

- Oye Pedro-

- (con un tic en el ojo) "más de 1 año y aun sigue llamándome así" ¿que pasa Yahiko-san?-

- ¿has sentido algo raro en Konan?- le pregunto un poco sonrojado

No... ¿Por? - dijo él

-Olvídalo - rio nervioso

- AAAAAAH- gritaba Konan

Ambos ninjas de la mesa se pararon y fueron a la puerta, Konan no estaba y había una nota tirada en el piso…

- (leyendo la nota) Si quieren recuperar a Konan vayan tú y Pedro a la cueva -bla bla bla-

- Vamos- decía Nagato saliendo de la casa

- Hai-

Ya en la cueva...

Al fin llegaron – dijo el ninja, detrás de él se encontraba Konan atada con varios Kunai a su alrededor

¡Ni se les ocurra hacer algo estúpido, porque si me matan yo los matare!- les advertía Konan(lo se, estúpido ¬¬ )

- Suéltala maldito- decía Yahiko preocupado

-primero... Pedro atrápalo - dijo lanzándole un kunai a pedro - mata a Yahiko osino Konan morirá- le ordenaba el ninja

- ¡Nagato mátalo!- le gritaba Konan (que mala)

Yahiko solo trago saliva…

- Pedro... recuerda los buenos tiempos- decía Yahiko

- ¿Que hago?- se preguntaba Nagato

-Decide rápido Pedro...- le decía el ninja

No te preocupes yo salvare a Konan... - dijo Yahiko caminando pero sin querer tropezó y se clavo el kunai de Pedr... digo de Nagato en un punto vital

- ¡YAHIKOOO!- gritaba llorando Konan

-¡Yahiko!- gritaba Nagato

-Pe…dro…- decía Yahiko

Nagato tomó a Yahiko en sus brazos

-Protege a... Konan... y convierte en Dios... - dijo como ultimas palabras

- Pero a mi no me interesa esa vaina...-

- ¡Pedro! eres la única es... peranza - dijo para luego morir

- Ya...hi...ko...-

Al ver a Yahiko se da cuenta de que ya no respiraba, eso quería decir que ya había muerto.

- NOOOOO- gritaba desesperado Pedro

(Bueno lo que sigue no lo escribiré por extrema violencia... así que narrare los sucesos rápidamente...)

•Nagato alias Pedro se enoja y activa su Rinegan

•Mata a todos y casi mata a Konan

•Konan se enoja y le dice que pare

•Nagato amenaza con matarla

•Mirada asesina de Konan

•Guerra entre los ojos de Nagato y mirada asesina de Konan

•Gana Konan

En un lugar lejano... exactamente en un baño termal...

La paloma de Yahiko llegó y le entrego el mensaje al recepcionista, seguidamente otra paloma llegó y le dio otro mensaje

- Jiraiya-sama este mensaje es para usted - dijo el hombre entrando al baño termal

La carta que le fue entregada a Jiraiya "Se le informa muy penosamente que sus pupilos han muerto en batalla" Comenzó a leer…

- ¿Serán esos tres... Mmm? que pena, ni modo que se le va a hacer, seguiré escribiendo mi libro JoJoJo-

En otro lugar de aquel baño termal...

Un sensei cualquiera se encontraba leyendo la carta de Yahiko...

¿Quienes serán Konan, Yahiko y Pedro? ... Al diablo - dijo botando la carta - me pregunto que será de mis alumnos-

Con el tiempo...

Konan y Nagato juntaron fuerzas con un desconocido y formaron Akatsuki... Dentro del corazón de Nagato este y Konan guardaron resentimientos a su sensei que nunca les devolvió la carta de su ex compañero Yahiko...

* * *

_**Jajaja así fue mi versión de la historia de estos tres personajes!... Lo se fue estúpido, pero tenia ganas de escribirlo, jeje espero dejen comentarios**_

_**Si encuentran un error me avisan, ya que no tuve tiempo para revisarlo si es que tenia errores! ;) se los agradecería! **_


End file.
